Como pareja no funcionaría
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Hacer el amor sería bastante satisfactorio pero como pareja no funcionaría... ¿Hasta cuándo podrán mantener esa situación? Spoilers del 6x16


Aún no me he recuperado del capítulo de esta semana de Bones. Por primera vez en esta 6ª temporada es por la emoción. Y no he podido sacarme este oneshot de la cabeza. Ya lo he puesto en el summary pero os lo repito, contiene spoilers del 6x16. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Aunque es obvio a estas alturas, Bones no me pertenece, es propiedad de Fox, Katy Reichs y Hart Hanson, que se niega a darnos lo que tanto necesitamos.

.

**Como pareja no funcionaría**

_El viento aullaba a través de las ventanas del apartamento de Seeley Booth mientras éste terminaba de meter los cacharros en el lavavajillas y agradecía poder estar en casa y no bajo la fuerte e incesante lluvia._

_Oyó cómo alguien tocaba a su puerta y salió a abrir._

_-Huesos, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Booth, abriendo la puerta frontal a la antropóloga, completamente mojada, con un paraguas prácticamente roto en su mano._

_-Ve-venía a tomar una copa contigo pa-para celebrar el final del caso –contestó mientras le castañeteaban los dientes._

_-¡Estás empapada! Espera, voy a por una toalla –Se perdió por el pasillo y llegó con una toalla blanca y enorme. Debía dársela y dejar que se secara ella sola pero no lo pudo evitar y la envolvió con ella. Se sentía bien abrazándola así._

_Brennan se esperaba la toalla, pero no el abrazo. Sentía cómo sus pensamientos se evaporaban, bajo el calor de sus brazos._

_Booth fue el primero en reaccionar._

_-Lo siento, dejo que te seques bien –dijo, separándose de ella-. Puedes ir a ducharte, si quieres. Te puedo dejar una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal para que te cambies mientras se seca tu ropa._

_Brennan aceptó lo lógico de la idea y se dirigió a la ducha. Estaba desabrochándose la camisa cuando sintió al agente entrar. Se giró hacia él._

_-Lo siento, Huesos, no pretendía molestar –Booth estaba nervioso e intentaba por todos los medios no mirar el escote de la antropóloga que estaba justo en el borde de su visión. No podía quitarse la sensación de que si bajaba los ojos, ella sabría exactamente qué estaba mirando-, es sólo que no te he dado la ropa y mejor ahora que no… -le pasó una vieja camiseta del FBI y los pantalones y se calló, azorado._

_-Gracias, Booth –le sonrió ella, divertida por su nerviosismo._

_Cuando salió de la ducha, Booth ya estaba sentado en las gradas que hacía un mes les habían impedido salir del ascensor, con una cerveza a medias y otra entera para ella. Se acercó a él y aceptó la cerveza que le ofrecía._

_-Te queda a ti mejor que a mí –sonrió él, señalando la ropa._

_-Gracias –replicó, dándole un trago a su cerveza._

_Varias cervezas más tarde ambos estaban riéndose como tontos de algo que, en realidad, no tenía tanta gracia._

_Brennan se secó las lágrimas de risa y miró a su compañero, recuperando la compostura._

_-¿Qué tal estás?_

_-Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_-¿Sigues enfadado?_

_-No, ¿por…? –comenzó pero la antropóloga lo interrumpió rápidamente._

_-Me alegro, porque ya no queda nada de mi inmunidad –sonrió, acercándose para besarlo con pasión. Booth le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, introduciendo las manos lentamente bajo la vieja camiseta del FBI…_

Booth se despertó desnudo y solo en su cama.

-Un sueño –suspiró-, otra vez un maldito sueño –dijo con rabia, viendo el efecto que el sueño había tenido en su cuerpo. Desde que le había dicho a Brennan que necesitaba tiempo, desde que habían estado encerrados en el ascensor, no había podido parar de soñar con ella y todos los sueños eran parecidos. No todos eran en su casa, otras veces volvían a quedarse encerrados en un ascensor, en otros ella le mostraba nuevas técnicas tailandesas y él le agradecía que le arreglara la espalda, otras tantas veces simplemente la arrinconaba contra una esquina desierta en el Jeffersonian.

Tal vez su cabeza no sabía lo que quería pero su cuerpo lo tenía meridianamente claro. A ella. Sólo a ella.

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha cuando se encontró sus pantalones de chándal y su vieja camiseta del FBI en el suelo. Y entonces…

Su compañera, amiga y, por lo visto, amante, la doctora Temperance Brennan, emergió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño.

-Hola, Booth –sonrió, zalamera-. Me alegra ver que te has despertado bien.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior entraron en tropel en la mente del agente y éste se preguntó cómo había podido confundirlo con un sueño, si había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

La antropóloga lo empujó contra la cama, donde cayó sentado y se sentó sobre él, besándolo una vez más, como tantas otras veces aquella noche.

-¿Huesos?

-¿Sí, Booth? –preguntó, besándole el cuello.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto –dijo, besando el cuello de ella a su vez. Se fijó en la marca que tenía en el cuello-. ¿Yo te he hecho esto?

-Oh, sí –sonrió ella-. Eres bastante posesivo en la cama –comentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No me distraigas, Huesos, tenemos que hablar de esto.

-¿Por qué? Creía que había quedado claro cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor. Estuviste de acuerdo en que hacer el amor juntos sería bastante satisfactorio… –prosiguió- como así ha sido –sonrió-. Pero también quedamos en que como pareja no funcionaría.

_¿Él había dicho eso?_, se preguntó Booth. Sí, lo había dicho y ella lo había aceptado.

-Así que lo mejor –siguió ella- es que sigan las cosas tal como estaban antes pero… aprovechando el momento –sugirió, dejando caer la toalla que la envolvía. Booth asintió recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria.

Era el hecho de que ambos tenían mucha resistencia, era el hecho de que ambos eran apasionados. Un hombre y una mujer que han generado una atracción entre ellos por todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos. _Es eso, nada más_, se dijo.

Tal vez, si lo repetía las suficientes veces, terminaría por creérselo.

.

* * *

.

Llevaban un mes con esa situación y Booth ya no podía más. Todo parecía normal pero, cuando tenían un caso, en los trayectos en coche, en las comidas juntos… sólo hablaban del caso. Nunca de ellos. Tenía la ligera sensación de que Brennan ya no le miraba a los ojos. No sabía qué le preocupaba o qué le molestaba a su compañera. Sentía que ya no sabía nada de lo que ella sentía.

Y sin embargo por las noches, todas las noches desde entonces, Huesos aparecía en su casa, en el umbral de su puerta y se lanzaba a sus brazos, besándolo. Hacían el amor varias veces cada noche y a la mañana ella ya no estaba. Sexo sin compromiso, el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero no el de Seeley Booth. Él quería despertarse y encontrársela aún dormida, levantarse sigilosamente de la cama, ir a preparar el desayuno y que sus manos le rodearan la cintura, para poder girarse y besarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería. Porque la quería. Porque no sabía por qué le había dicho que como pareja no funcionarían cuando siempre supo que era ella. No podía seguir así. Esa noche le diría la verdad y que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

.

* * *

.

Eran más de las 11 y Huesos no aparecía. Booth no se lo podía creer. Justo el día que tenía que decirle… Suspiró, se puso la chaqueta y decidió ir a casa de Brennan. Tenía que enfrentar la situación.

.

* * *

.

Brennan tenía las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del lavabo, mirándose en el espejo. Se sentía triste. Desde su acuerdo con Booth, desde el "sólo es sexo" toda su confianza y su amistad se había disuelto. ¿Por qué él había dicho que ellos nunca…? ¿Por qué ella había asegurado que como pareja no funcionaría?

Tenía que ir a casa de Booth, como cada noche, pero ya no tenía energía. No quería. Ya no. No soportaba que la tocara tan sólo porque hacer el amor juntos era muy placentero. Para eso había tenido amantes esporádicos, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos le había entregado siquiera una décima parte del placer que su compañero le había dado. No veía la solución.

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta la sobresaltó y abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla.

-¡Booth! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –por un momento olvidó su tristeza, durante un segundo de debilidad quiso apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y llorar. Porque Booth era la única persona a la que le podía contar lo triste que se sentía, a pesar de ser él el causante de su tristeza.

-Huesos, no lo soporto más –contestó él. La antropóloga quiso preguntarle "¿el qué?" pero ya lo sabía.

-Yo tampoco –tomó aire, tratando de que las lágrimas no se le escaparan-. Fuiste tú quien dijo que tú y yo nunca… -las lágrimas la cortaron. Su compañero se las secó con los pulgares y replicó.

-Fuiste tú quien dijo que como pareja no funcionaría.

-Lo sé, pero ya no soy inmune –Era sincera. Lo era y dolía.

-Me alegro de eso –suspiró-. Te quiero, Huesos. Y quiero hacerlo bien, no esta especie de dinámica absurda y dolorosa. Siempre has sido mi compañera, ahora quiero que lo seas en todos los sentidos –sonrió tímidamente-. ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de vida?

Brennan sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Sí, claro que quiero.

Booth se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó. La sensación fue increíble para ambos, distinta, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido.

Eran una pareja. Y sí funcionaría.

FIN

.

* * *

.

**¿Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias? Botón de abajo.**


End file.
